Dark Mark
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: The barrier to help the Death Eaters escape had a very strange effect.


_**Dark Mark**_

_**By Dimgwrthien**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter series or affiliates.**_

**_Author's Notes: This is in celebration of over 60 fan fictions! I had been waiting for that number for a very long time. Let's see how long it takes to get to 100 now._**

"That is just wrong," Tonks whispered, cradling Remus' arm close to her.

Remus pulled back slightly, twisting his arm to see the Mark. A clear skull, barely visible, with a serpentine form crawling from its depths. It was still too pale to see clearly.

"How'd it happen?" she asked, tracing over the Mark and pulling away as though it burned.

"Neville has the exact same one. It had to have been the barrier we tried to get through." He pointed toward the snake's triangular head. "Look, there, though - it has no eyes. The Dark Mark does have them."

Tonks shook her head slowly. "That's disgusting. Why would they do that?"

"The barrier took a Mark to get through, right? It's like we're being recruited." Remus gave her a twisted smile. It was the first one she had seen on his lips in months, yet it didn't soothe her. "It's the little mistakes in it, though." He traced the back of the snake's head, down its back, and pointed to the skull. "The eye sockets here have the eyes missing from the snake. It's like the skull is alive instead."

"How can you recognize it that easily?" she asked incredulously. Surely Remus couldn't know the Mark that well.

He only smiled at her again, turning away slightly to finish looking it over. "It's pale, too. I can barely make it out."

"Have you spoken to Neville?"

"Of course," he answered airily. "Madam Pomfrey is working on his now to remove it. She couldn't get mine off."

Tonks pulled his sleeve down over the scarred arm again, trying to get him to stop paying attention to it. "She'll get it once she figures out how to get Neville's. For now…" She broke off, pressing her sleeve against his forehead, where a small gash from the fall at the barrier started bleeding again.

He pulled away from her, pressing a hand to his forehead and seeing some of the blood on his hand. "Thanks," he muttered, pressing his own sleeve against it for a moment.

"Let's get back into the Hospital Wing," she whispered, standing from where the two slumped against the wall after the battle. He followed, still pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Feeling better yet?" Tonks asked him carefully. When she looked closely, she could still see the reddish tint around Remus' eyes, which looked rather puffy.

"Fine," he answered. "I'm doing fine."

She led him on, keeping to his pace and letting a hand slide around his shoulders. Her hand rubbed his back for a moment, but Remus froze slightly under her touch. She did not pull away, however.

When they turned one of the corners, Remus found himself collide into a red-haired figure. Another hit Tonks before sliding to a halt.

"Hermione, Ron!" Tonks greeted, giving them a small smile.

Hermione seemed to notice her newly-pink hair and gave her a small smile in return.

"Harry was taken with McGonagall," Ron told them. "D'you know what they're talking about?"

Tonks was surprised to hear Remus answer. "They're going to be talking about closing down the school."

All of them turned to stare at him. He had removed the arm from his face, though the wound seemed about healed.

"Why?" Hermione asked, eyes widening and voice raising. "I mean, the school is rather safe, I should think -"

"You can't expect everyone to agree," he sighed. Tonks saw how miserable he looked. She could not tell whether is was from the last few events or the thought of the school closing. "Parents want to protect their children as long as possible. I must admit, Dumbledore's…" He paused. "Well, it's something that _should_ cause worry among the parents."

"We had the basilisk, though," Ron said defensively. "And there was Voldemort, and then that made imposter, and - and -" He stopped, spluttering for a second, trying to think of something. Finally, he said desperately, "They can't close Hogwarts."

"They most likely will," Remus answered. "Let's just get back to the Hospital Wing, check on Bill, and decide on what we should do later. It their decision now about the school."

Ron and Hermione looked rather hurt, but followed them along.

Once they had reached the room, however, only Fleur remained with Bill. She glanced over her shoulder when they entered and gave them a faint smile.

"'Ello," she whispered.

"How's he doing?" Remus asked, moving forward and pulling a chair forward. The others joined him.

"'E 'as still not woken," she answered back. Her voice sounded choked.

"He will soon," Tonks soothed. Fleur did not look up.

"You do not know what 'e will be like?" she asked Remus.

"Not yet. We can't say anything until he wakes."

Ron still had on a strange face when he looked at his brother. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could be a true werewolf," Remus answered quietly, "but I can't say anything right now about it."

Tonks pressed a hand into his, still not facing him.

"We should give him some time to rest it off. I'll be outside." Remus stood up, waiting for Tonks to follow suit, and they left the room together.

Again in the hallway, they could only look at each other. Remus started to say, "I'm worried about Bill -" but Tonks cut him off with, "I'm worried about us."

"Nymphadora - Tonks - any other name you want to go by - it's settled. We're together, right?" He grabbed both of her hands into his and raised them to his lips, kissing them slowly. "It's alright."

She smiled at him, just allowing a wan smile. "I'm glad you finally agree with me," she whispered.

"I had agreed with you the entire time," he replied. "I just couldn't accept."


End file.
